


Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Two Shot, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: “It’s been almost a century that Edward’s been alone. Now he’s found you. You can’t see the changes we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?”AU in which Edward is too late to save Bella from James and she dies. Edward, overcome with grief and pain, goes to Italy and begs the Volturi to kill him.





	1. 1

A picture says 1,000 words, but this was a picture. Nor a book. This was real. The blood-curdling screams. The blood everywhere. The Cullens were having some self-control. Jasper was another story. He was put in another room; So he didn't kill her. Edward held her. She was dying. He couldn't save her.

It was too late. He loved her. Only knowing her for a few weeks. That's people call a Disney love. Or a Fairytale. This was now a story with a sad ending. 'I love you,' He said to her. For the first time. She was gone. If he could cry tears they would be pouring out of his eyes. 'I'm sorry,' He said; holding her close. 'Edward she's gone,' Carlise told him. 'No!' He screamed.

* * *

 

Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer were grieving their only child was dead. Phil, Renee's new husband was not was not as bad, but he did feel pain. Carlise was confronted by Charlie a few times. Renee was angry but she comforted Edward. Edward tied his tie as he was ready for the funeral. 'You ready?' Jasper drawled. 'I'm fine,' 

'Really. I'm fine,'

'No you're not,'

Alice didn't want to look in his eyes.  

She knew his eyes would be like this for 100 years. She didn't like him this. 

Jasper walked away into his truck. When they got there. Everyone in town. Even Billy Black and his son; Jacob who was a tall boy with tan skin and black long pirate-ish hair. 'Hi,' He wore a suit. So did his dad. Charlie was drinking from a flask. Renee was holding his arm. Phil didn't notice. 


	2. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Violence

Edward walked in, 'Kill me,' He said. Aro walked up to him.

'Do you want this Edward?' He asks. 'Yes,' Aro put his hands on Edward's face.

Ready to rip it. Did he really want this?

Did he?

The cracking began. He could barley his face now.

Aro stopped. As Jane conflicted pain on him. 'Do it!' He grunted.  

Bam! 

He laid dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, this short.


End file.
